


Pass The Mead

by The_Arkadian



Series: The Muses [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rómeó és Júlia
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, all in the author's head, oh FFS, stop drinking my mead you bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Arkadian/pseuds/The_Arkadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Hungarian Tybalt share a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass The Mead

Loki passed the bottle of mead back to the dark-haired Capulet. Tybalt took it with a nod of thanks and took a pull straight from the bottle. 

“Where are we?” he asked. They were sitting on the edge of the roof, staring out across the rooftops of the city. They were painted with gold and rose hues by the setting sun, the light reflecting warmly off slate tiles and leaded roofs.

“Probably best not to think about that one too much,” advised Loki. “Just admire the view. And pass the mead.”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry,” replied Tybalt, handing the bottle back. “So, how long have you been here?”

“Oh, a long, long time. I was probably one of the first, if not _the_ first. Though I’ve been through quite a few incarnations along the way, much as you have. Although,” he added, darting a sidelong glance at Tybalt, “I must say, never with more than one version of me at the same time. That sounds like it would pose interesting possibilities.”

“It’s not as amusing as you might think,” replied Tybalt sourly. “And I could do without three Mercutios running around. The French one is twice as annoying as mine, if you can believe it, and the Italian...!” He made a sound of annoyance.

“No luck foisting him off on the Maestro then?” said Loki sympathetically.

“Oh, no, that’s not the problem - quite the reverse,” Tybalt fumed. “They get along a little _too_ well.” He shook his head and sighed. Loki took a sip from the bottle then passed it back.

“Like having a bunch of annoying brothers?” suggested Loki.

“I wouldn’t know, never having had a brother,” said Tybalt stiffly.

“Believe me, they’re overrated, even the adopted ones,” replied Loki drily. “Even if you’re the adopted one. You’re never quite good enough to match up to their precious golden child.” His voice dripped with bitterness.

“Now _that_ , I can understand and empathise with,” replied Tybalt as he passed the mead bottle back to the Norse God. “Nothing I did was ever good enough. I was what they made of me, you’d think that would have made them happy....”

Loki regarded him thoughtfully, then slung an arm around Tybalt’s shoulder. “Families, pfeh! Can’t live with ‘em, can’t kill ‘em.”

Tybalt nodded dolefully.

“Loki?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re hogging the mead again.”


End file.
